


That Pesky V-Card

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Everything is consensual, M/M, Oral, Peter is only 17, Rimming, Somnophilia, Virgin Peter, but also very sex interested Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter shows up at his sort-of-but-not-quite-boyfriend's house unannounced, with his mind set on one single goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Pesky V-Card

**Author's Note:**

> The Spideypool fandom just seems so wonderful, I couldn't help but want to add to it.

It was easy to look at Peter and forget that, when the need arose, he was the ever amazing Spiderman, and not just some little teenage boy.

In this moment, sprawled out on Wade’s couch in his jeans and t-shirt, flipping through channels ideally, it was _definitely_ easy to forget.

He’d shown up maybe an hour earlier, just after dark, with this sweet sort of sarcastic smile, his bag slung over one shoulder, and Wade hadn’t even thought of telling the kid to go home. He never did.

_He’s the sweetest piece of ass you’ve ever seen._

Young and sweet, only seventeen!

“You’re staring.” Wade’s head jerked up, and Peter was watching him, one eyebrow quirked up. Oh, he _had_ been staring.

“And how can I not Petey, have you bothered to _look_ ar yourself?” He grinned, crossing the room and hopping onto the couch, Peter barely having the chance to scrunch his legs out of the way. Wade leaned an arm over the back of the couch, still giving him that big grin. It was nice to see it though, sans mask. Typically Wade just pulled his mask up above his nose, didn’t let Peter see his face.

Then again, Peter didn’t just show up at his apartment very much. So seeing the man in something _aside_ of his suit was almost jarring. Not that he minded. He just wished Wade would _chill_ and realize the scars didn’t bother him.

Peter scoffed, turning his attention back to the television. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, if he really wanted anything at all. He just knew he’d managed to sneak out and would rather spend a night on Wade’s couch then swinging from the city’s buildings, for once.

Or better, his bed.

They hadn’t been dating long- if you could even call rutting like animals _dating_. He probably shouldn’t even think of it as that- but Peter did. In a stupid way that made him angry at himself for it. Wade was a sarcastic, annoying, stranger-then-all-hell asshole- but he _liked_ him, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

Besides, the guy got him off like no one ever did.

He stretched his legs over Wade’s lap, an instant later one of the mercenary’s hands on his calf, stroking. Peter didn’t stop him, had actually hoped he’d do _exactly_ that, and shifted, casually pushing his hips up for a moment. Wade was still staring at him, and it made him feel hot under his skin and almost uneasy all at once. He didn’t dislike it- but he wouldn’t admit that.

“Find something,” he said, tossing the remote down to him. Wade caught it, tapping it on the arm of the couch.

“Can’t I just watch _you_ Petey?”

“Watch me do what?”

“Anything. Breathe maybe.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“You’re creepy, Wade.” The man beamed at him.

“Oh, you love it.”

_He definitely does._

_Can we eat him up now?_

Peter didn’t say anything, deciding he’d stare idly at the TV as Wade flipped through the channels, catching a few minutes of a program before he got bored and flipped up a channel. With each flip his hand inched up Peter’s leg, until it hit his thigh and Peter turned his gaze to him. “You know I can feel that.”

“Aw c’mon Petey sweetie, don’t tell me you came all the way over here to stare at the television all night?” Peter pinched his lips together- because, truth be told, he didn’t. He came over hoping he’d end up with Wade all over him, with a hand around his cock and a mouth on his own. Or the two of them squirming around, grinding into each other until they were delirious.

Or more, if it ended up that way. Because, until this point, _it hadn’t_. And there seemed like so much Peter wanted but didn’t know how to _ask for_ , or if he was really ready for it.

So, maybe he hoped Wade would take the initiative and just _do it_.

Wade’s hand slipped higher, squeezed his thigh, and Peter couldn’t help it, he spread his legs slightly, trying to slide down closer to his hand. Wade grinned, that shit-eating-made-Peter-want-to-punch-him-grin, and reached for Peter, grabbing him and hoisting him up, right onto his lap. Peter squirmed- but didn’t really _try_ to get away, could have if he wanted, knew he over powered the larger man despite the size difference. When he was settled he was straddling Wade’s lap, the older man’s hands on his hips, fingertips curling back against the flesh of his ass.

“Wade,” Peter whined, half-heartedly, placing his hands on his chest. Wade leaned in, smirking at him, close enough that Peter could feel him breathe.

“You really want me to let you go _baby boy_? Just say the word.” Peter openly shivered, his breath catching in his throat, wanting to slap Wade for the stupid pet name but knowing he _loved_ it, that it made his belly tighten up like a coiled snake. So of course he didn’t say anything, and got Wade’s smirk in return, before the man kissed him, clutching him tightly as he pried Peter’s mouth open with his tongue, tested the points of each of his teeth with that slick muscle that had the boy melting.

His hands on Wade’s chest turned to fists, clutching at the worn cotton, fisting, tugging, his body shifting as he squirmed. He wanted it gone. Wanted everything gone. Wanted skin-on-skin, which he _never_ got with Wade.

Wade tilted Peter’s head back, kissing him to the point that the boy couldn’t breathe, could barely think- and it was so hard to not chuckle into his mouth, to point out what a bad _liar_ little Spidey was when he tried to pretend he didn’t come over for this reason, and this reason alone.

_He’s so obvious_.

_Probably time to fuck him senseless_.

_Haven’t we waited long enough?_

Wade opened his mouth to comment, but Peter took the brief moment to breathe, and kiss him now, trying to push his tongue into Wade’s mouth. The attempt at dominance was just goddamn _adorable_ , and Wade let him have it, letting his hands move from Peter’s hips to his ass, grabbing handfuls of flesh and squeezing, leaving the boy gasping.

Peter pulled back from Wade’s mouth, just to shift about- could feel the other man’s erection through Wade’s sweatpants and his jeans, couldn’t help but rub along it, making Wade groan but smile, just keep smiling at him.

Then, before he had the chance to kiss him again, Wade’s arms were locking around him as he moved, stood up and effectively threw Peter over his shoulder. The boy gasped, flailed for a moment as Wade moved across the room, keeping a firm hold on him. “W-Wade!” he cried, feeling as if he might slide right over the man’s back and land on the floor, on his head.

“Oh hush Pete, enjoy the ride!” He squeezed his thighs where he held them, as he maneuvered through the cluttered hallway, and into the bedroom. He dumped Peter onto the unmade bed, the teenager squirming around on the sheets- when was the last time Wade washed them? Oh god Peter was sure he didn’t want to think about it- before climbed over him, pinning him down with his weight. Peter pushed against him- but not hard, not with his true strength, and Wade knew this, grinned over it.

Because it meant that Peter _definitely_ wanted this, definitely came over uninvited with this in mind.

_Well, not that he’s ever not invited_.

_Open door policy for his sweet ass!_

“So my ass is sweet, huh?” Peter asked, giving Wade his own grin, and Wade realized he must have said at least that last bit out loud. He was still for a moment, before he moved off Peter, grabbing him and easily flipping him onto his belly. Peter gave a little cry, but didn’t resist as Wade reached for his jeans, trying to tug them off his hips, impatient. Peter lifted his hips, squirming as they were pulled down his thighs, his underwear following, leaving his ass exposed.

His cheeks flushed over it. He hadn’t really been naked around Wade, either. Not that he was now, or even close to it- but Wade had usually simply pulled his cock free of his clothes and jacked him off, and that was that. Having his ass exposed was new.

“ _Absolutely_ Spidey-boy,” Wade nearly purred, running his hands up over Peter’s flesh, grabbing two handfuls. Peter moaned, pushed back against those hands- hadn’t expected it to feel that good, or even to feel much of anything. Wade was leaning over him, he could feel his breath on his ass, warm. “And I’m gonna prove it.”

Peter opened his mouth to ask what the hell he meant, when Wade parted flesh, and a moment later his tongue was there, pressing against Peter’s hole, warm and wet and showing him nerves he didn’t know existed. A loud whine escaped his open mouth as he squirmed, caught between pulling away at the idea of what Wade was doing, and pushing back against his mouth, against that sudden sweet feeling that was pulsing up through him. He clutched at the sheets around him, tossing his head, choosing to do nothing and let Wade man-handle his ass, let his tongue trace his hole before pressing against the tight ring of muscle, slipping slightly inside.

Peter gasped, arched then, pushed back. His cock, which had been fairly hard from simply kissing Wade, from the simple idea that he’d get to get his rocks off at some point that night thanks to his possible-maybe-boyfriend, was now rock hard, pressed between his belly and the mattress. He was leaking onto his tshirt, but could barely tell. He heard his blood pounding in his head, felt it in his temples, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask Wade to _stop_. It just felt so good he didn’t know how to handle it.

His cock pulsed, and Peter considered the fact that he might cum simply from this. He raised his hips again, pushed back against Wade’s mouth and tongue, and the mercenary chuckled against him, _into him_ , and it was so obscene and hot that Peter gave a loud, wanton moan. When Wade pulled back then, the moan turned to a whine, a whimper as his ass was pinched.

“Said your ass was sweet baby boy,” he teased, and Peter felt a quiver go through him. He needed something, needed to _get off_ , but it didn’t seem that simple. He’d never been with a guy until Wade- okay, if he was honest, he hadn’t really been with _anyone_ , but before Wade he hadn’t even considered other guys- and hadn’t ever thought about what it’d be like to have sex with one.

Even at first, it hadn’t really crossed his mind. Wade giving him a hand job with his tongue in his mouth felt like _release_ , but not exactly sex. But it was damn fucking _good_ and he didn’t think it could get better.

But he’d started to think about it, finally let his mind wonder what it’d be like if Wade...if Wade did something else, if he let Wade push him down into his bed, if he let Wade _fuck him_. The idea was terrifying and thrilling and he’d be lying down to his bones if he said he didn’t come over thinking maybe it’d happen. Maybe if he caught Wade in the comfort of his own apartment he could get him into the idea. Not that he thought the man didn’t want to fuck him- he was sure he _did_ , he knew Wade was crazy for him. But there was a gentleness he had for the boy, a tenderness. He wasn’t rough- or well, rougher then Peter could handle. He was _sweet_.

“Wade,” he whined, even as the man slid up along his back, mouth on the back of his neck. His cheek brushed Peter’s cheek and he could feel a scar, rough skin that left him with goosebumps. “Wade I need to-“

“I know baby boy,” he whispered, a hand running along his side, slipping between him and the mattress, wrapping around his cock, “ _I know_.” Peter gasped as he stroked, squirmed around, his head shaking.

“No,” he whimpered, “Want...want _you_.”

“You’ve got me.”

“I-ins-side.”

Wade’s hand stopped moving at that. He had gone tense, sure he hadn’t heard Peter right.

_Holy fucking shit, he wants us to fuck him._

_Dreams really do come true!_

_He did really say that, right?_

“I did,” Peter breathed, and Wade realized he must have said _that_ out loud too. He moved off the boy, a hand resting on the small of his back, pushing his t-shirt up. Wade’s hands were rough, calloused and scarred and they always drove Peter wild. As if they could be gentle with him, but knew he could _handle_ it if they weren’t. That he’d like it.

Wade was flipping him over again, onto his back, kissing him before Peter could think, his lips and then his jawline, to his ear. “You sure?” he asked, his hands pushing his jeans and underwear lower on his thighs. Peter nodded, reaching down to help him, wanting to be completely exposed- hoping he could get Wade the same way. The fact that he had convinced him to _not_ put his mask on the moment he showed up, that had been a miracle.

Not that Peter hadn’t seen him maskless. He had, but not for long period of time. Wade didn’t like it, he knew that. Insecure like a schoolgirl- when Peter loved him, every bit of him. He just didn’t know how to _say_ that.

Wade helped him out of his clothing, tossing it into the abyss of his bedroom, before he leaned over Peter, rummaging around in his nightstand and coming back with a little bottle of lube. He kissed Peter again, probably to distract him as he opened the bottle, slicked up a few fingers- and it worked, Peter falling into his mouth, running his hands along his shoulders, relaxing into him-

Until his thighs were being spread, and those fingers were pressing against his hole- not into him, simply apply pressure, slicking the ring of muscle up. Wade kissed the corner of his mouth, whispering, “Hey,” trying to draw Peter away from it. “If you don’t like it, you tell me to stop, okay baby boy?”

Peter nodded, in that moment wanted Wade to kiss him, to kiss the nerves away. And when Wade did, his mouth moving slow, steady, as one finger breached his body, Peter could handle it. Wade had used enough lube that it didn’t _hurt_ , it simply felt strange, something he wasn’t used to. Wade sunk into him, moving slowly, kissing him still, trying to not groan over the feel of how hot and tight Peter was, over the fact that the damn boy _wanted_ him to fuck him.

Wade trailed his mouth from Peter’s to his jaw, his neck, sucked on his pulse as he eased his second finger in. This time Peter gasped, squirmed a bit, spreading his thighs more- it still felt strange, but he _definitely_ didn’t dislike it. He hadn’t know he could really feel this good, having anyone touching him like this. His cock was still hard, still leaking onto his belly.

Wade curled his fingers, and in a moment it went from feeling _good_ to Peter giving a cry, his back arching as he pushed his hips up, his eyes wide. Wade started chuckling again, into his neck, massaging that point, and Peter was seeing stars.

“Hnnn,” he whined, as Wade’s other hand gripped his cock, stroking him now, palm growing slick with pre-cum.

“You get so _wet_ Petey baby,” he whispered, and Peter shook his head, feeling like his skin was crawling, alive, trying to leave him. It was so much- and then Wade eased a third finger in, stretched him to a point of fullness, continued to stroked that spot inside him, and Peter was crying out, jerking his hips up into Wade’s hand, giving into the orgasm that had built in him, cum splashing his belly, dripping over Wade’s knuckles.

Wade stroked that spot inside him through it, kept moving his hand along his cock until it was going soft, until Peter had collapsed back into the sheets and was gasping for breath, unable to even think coherently. Only then did Wade release his cock, lick the pearly essence off his knuckles. Peter caught a glimpse of it and groaned, tossing his head back.

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” he breathed, and Wade laughed, pulling his fingers out of him- the sudden emptiness had Peter whining, missing it, missing Wade. But he laid down beside him, pulling Peter against him.

“ _Language_ ,” he chided, which had Peter laughing.

“Right. Coming from you.”

“I’m not a fucking kid, Petey.”

“No, but you _are_ fucking one.” Peter’s grin was smug, and Wade- he actually had color to his cheeks. He glanced away, looking past Peter, at the open bedroom door, the cluttered hallway, at nothing really.

_Hey, he wanted it._

_We didn’t actually fuck him yet._

_He’s just a kid..._

“Hey. Wade.” Wade came back to himself- or, more accurately, from himself- glanced down at Peter who was staring up at him now, big dark eyes and that smug grin gone. “It was a joke.” He tightened his arms around him, shifting so they were flush together. “Really.”

He never knew how far to push things with Wade. The man joked to no end- but sometimes all it seemed was one word to set him off into something more darker, a weird serious side that always made Peter’s chest ache. Tonight was already going far better then expected, and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin it with a _joke_. “And you know, you didn’t actually _fuck me_.”

“Baby steps, Spidey-boy,” Wade responded, one hand running along Peter’s spine. Peter let his eyes droop half shut, rocked his hips into Wade’s- was happy that, despite the brief shaky moment, Wade was still hard.

“I don’t need baby steps,” Peter whispered, reaching down, pressing his palm along the shape of Wade’s erection. “Just your cock up my ass.”

If this was going to happen, he was just going to have to be blunt and honest. And frankly, after that orgasm, any timidness Peter had felt, any trace of unsureness, were long gone.

Wade groaned, and he was gripping Peter’s face, kissing him again, rolling Peter onto his back so he was lay on top of him, rutting against him. Peter loved it, breathed in the smell of sweat and skin through his nose as Wade assaulted his mouth again. He managed to spread Peter’s thighs, to get between them, pushing himself up onto his knees and tugging at the hem of his sweatpants.

“Off,” Peter murmured between kisses, knowing that Wade was only pulling them down _just enough_. The mercenary ignored him, stopping once he had his cock free, and Peter pushed at his chest, breaking the kiss and staring up at him seriously. “I mean it,” he whispered, “Off. All of it.”

“No way baby boy.” His voice was playful, expertly hiding the maelstrom of insecurities inside him. But Peter knew, knew him. Somehow, after this short amount of time, he did.

“My first time isn’t going to be like some quickie at the back of a cheap ass bar,” Peter continued, “So take everything off, or this isn’t happening.”

There was silence for a moment, and then Wade, in a voice that seemed almost awe-struck and far too enthusiastic, “ _You’re a virgin_?” Peter sighed, and then Wade was squeezing him tightly, “Oh Petey you little angel-“

“Wade _stop_.” He shoved at him, but the man’s grip was iron- and Peter never really wanted to get away from it.

“You know I thought you were, but I wasn’t sure-“

“I’m gonna stay one if you keep this up.” He shoved at him again, this time using enough force to push Wade off him an inch. “I mean it. Everything off. We do this right or we don’t at all.”

Wade hesitated, then got up on his knees, hooking his hands on the hem of his long sleeve shirt. “Alright Spidey, but you’re the one that asked for the boner killer.” He tugged it off, tossing it across the room, then got off the bed long enough to finish stripping. Peter watched, eyes darting over skin, muscle, every scar and discoloration he could see. Wade stood there for a moment, but didn’t look at him, looked away again.

_Well, there goes your chance at that sweet ass._

_Hope you’ve got some porn in mind for tonight, because he’s gonna split within 30 seconds._

But instead of getting up, instead of throwing his clothes on in a rush and leaving, Peter stayed blissfully naked, perfectly on his bed, and spread his thighs, tipping his head back into the pillows. “Better. Now, get back down here.”

He didn’t need to tell Wade twice.

Wade was between those perfect thighs, kissing him, bucking against him and _oh_ he was so hard, it was making Peter dizzy. Despite his orgasm he felt his body still burning, that ache in his groin that the moment he _could_ get hard again, he would.

He still wanted Wade to fuck him. Desperately.

Wade’s hands were fumbling between them, working with the bottle of lube as Peter kissed him, licked his lips and sucked on his bottom lip, whining because this was taking too long.

“You sure?” Wade whispered, his fingers- slick again from lubing up his cock, prying at Peter’s hole, testing to make sure he was still relaxed. Peter nodded, almost too enthusiastically.

“ _Please_.”

He didn’t need to ask twice.

Wade eased in, slowly, groaning as the head of his cock slipped into Peter’s body. The boy beneath him tensed for a moment, clutching at his shoulders- but relaxed as Wade continued to push into him, slowly, _achingly slowly_ , until he was fully inside him. It took every ounce of self control Wade had to not pull out and ram right into that tight body- to keep still as Peter adjusted around him. And Peter, well he seemed to be handling it better then Wade would have thought. He was trembling, slightly, and his grip on Wade’s shoulders was tight, but his face seemed more high-on-bliss then anything else.

“Does it hurt?”

“ _No_.” The way he sighed it had Wade’s hips shifting, unable to help himself, and Peter groaned, spreading his thighs more. One calf hooked behind Wade, on his thighs, and that was all he needed- enough of a sign to pull back, ease back into that body. Peter’s head tipped back slightly, his body giving perfectly around Wade’s cock- tight but relaxed, sweet and hot.

Wade kissed at Peter’s neck, pulling closer to him as he rocked into him gently, tried his damnedest to keep the pace slow, steady. Peter’s cock was trapped between them, half hard already, and the way he was moaning with each movement- it was obscene.

Peter dug blunt nails into Wade’s shoulders, felt him sucking on the skin of his neck, sure to leave a mark. He bucked up, trying to encourage Wade to thrust harder, deeper. There hadn’t been any pain to start, a strange sort of sensation yes, something new, but Wade had teased him enough that he slipped in perfectly. And oh, it was perfect, it was way better then Peter could have thought, would have dreamed. There were so many nerves coming to life- and just the _thought_ of Wade inside him, that full feeling- it was enough. It was more then enough.

He’d felt hyper sensitive after his orgasm, but Wade’s easy strokes had helped to bring him down from that delirious high, back to a state of hungry arousal. Groaning, panting, Peter realized _he_ was talking suddenly, had no idea when it had started, but he was begging, _pleading_ , “ _Harder_ please, Wade, W-ade, right- right there.”

And the man’s hands were on his hips, jerking Peter to meet his sudden rough thrusts, skin on skin and fingers nearly bruising into him. He cried out, arching his back, his leg unhooking from Wade’s thighs, trying to spread so wide his hips ached. Wade was gritting his teeth, feeling dizzy from the rush of sensations, from the way that Peter was filling the room with those obscene noises, the subtle pain from his finger nails breaking skin, the skin healing, only to break again.

He kissed Peter’s mouth, drinking down ever gasp, feeling the way he was nearly hyperventilating through his nose. He let one hand slip between them, wrap around Peter’s cock- he was fully hard again, leaking now, an absolute mess, and stroked, trying to time it with his thrusts. He didn’t want him to cum yet, but Wade knew he himself wasn’t going to last long- it had been too long since he fucked someone, and _way_ too long since it was this good-

And it was _Peter_. That alone was enough. Too much.

“You’re so tight baby boy,” he panted, and Peter’s eyes rolled, arms locking around Wade’s shoulders. “You wanna cum again?”

Peter was nodding, whining, alternating between thrusting into Wade’s rough palm, and down against his cock. It was all too much, and oh, Wade calling him that damn pet name that he loved so much- he just wanted to be worth it. Wanted this to be good for them both.

Wade shifted his hips again, getting a better angle, sliding deeper into Peter’s body, hitting his prostate and making the man literally scream, his wail echoing off the walls as his back arched again. Wade grinned, aiming for that spot in his relentless thrusts, and it was only moments before Peter was screaming his name, _his name_ , over and over again, a broken mantra of need. His cheeks were wet, eyes teary as his body overloaded on the sensation, and then he was cumming again, to Wade’s name and around Wade’s cock, splashing his belly again, Wade’s hand.

His body clenched down, around Wade, held him, and Wade slowed his thrusts, fucked Peter through the orgasm but with ease, not wanting to hurt him. When it was over, when the waves had finally died down, Peter went nearly limp, clutching onto Wade as if he was the only thing holding him onto the world. “You- you need to cum too,” he gasped, “ _please_. I wanna- wanna feel it.”

Wade groaned, “ _Fuck_ Peter,” and Peter clenched around him. Wade lost it, lost himself, fucked into him with abandon, enjoying the way Peter cried out, sobbed as he found his release in moments, groaning and biting down on the boy’s shoulder, hips jerking as he filled him. Peter squirmed, felt hot, liked the sensation, loved the fact that his nerves felt blown-out.

A moment later, and Wade’s teeth were out of his skin, the man wrapping him up in his arms, pulling out- Peter whined when it happened, even as Wade’s cock was softening, hating the sudden emptiness in himself- and laid down, pulling Peter against his chest. Both were panting, trying to find their breaths, to steady their heartbeats.

All Wade could do was kiss Peter, kiss his temple, the bridge of his nose, the corner of his mouth. Kiss his flushed face and swollen lips until Peter was squirming, reaching up and pressing his palms along Wade’s scarred cheeks. Wade froze then, wanting to pull back, but Peter was too close, as his hands slipped back along the base of his skull, his neck, as Peter’s mouth kissed the corner of his, then his jawline.

He couldn’t fathom how Peter could stand him, his face, being pressed this close to him. It had taken every ounce of courage to not put his mask on when Peter showed up earlier- and really, he only didn’t because Peter had asked so many times for him to leave it off. He didn’t know what the boy was on that he could stand it.

_Well he was on your dick for one._

_Yeah but that’s not really enough of a distraction from this ugly mug_.

_Oh, not nearly enough_.

Peter squirmed, yawned, and Wade was pulled back to him. “I feel like I could sleep for a thousand years,” Peter admitted, and Wade smiled.

“That means I did something right, Petey.” He reached for the blankets, pulling one up over them, watching as Peter snuggled into it. Oh, he was just too cute for his own good. “Catch a few Zs, we’ve gotta recharge for round two.”

Peter laughed, an overly sweet sound, his hands skimming along every bit of skin that he could touch. Wade’s stomach tightened, flipped once, but he didn’t pull away.

*

Peter woke up to the feeling of Wade still wrapped around him, of an arm thrown over his waist, legs tangled with his. It wasn’t something he was used to- there had been one time Wade had broken into his room, and Peter had fallen asleep on his bed curled up around his lap, but Wade had been gone when he woke up, those gloves fingers that had played through his hair nothing but ghosts.

He liked this. Like how warm he was, liked knowing he was there. He yawned, stretched a little- shocked at the fact that he didn’t ache nearly as much as he had expected. He was sensitive, but not sore- and blushed a bit, thinking Wade had been rather sweet about it all, even if he hadn’t meant to. Or hadn’t wanted it to overtly seem like he was being sweet.

He kissed the man’s collar bone, though Wade barely reacted in his sleep. That had been everything Peter could have wanted for his first time- sweet and passionate and so goddamn _good_ he would be using the memory for countless nights alone.

And now that it was out of the way, that pesky little _V_ title he’d had, he felt like he could stretch out, feel around a bit- _explore_ more. Wade wouldn’t have to worry about his first time being terrible- and he was sure the man did. Try as hard as he might to _seem_ like he just didn’t give a shit, Peter knew he did.

Wade shifted next to him, rolling onto his back, an arm flopping up onto his own pillow. Peter propped himself up, reaching out to dust his fingertips along his chest. There was a light down the hallway still, the TV left on, flickering into the blackness of the apartment, but that and a streetlight glow that leaked in through Wade’s torn curtains were all the light he had. Granted, Peter could see very well with just that.

He didn’t get to see Wade, _just Wade_ , sans clothing very much. In fact, he wasn’t sure if he had ever seen him fully naked before this point- and thinking back, he was _sure_ he hadn’t. He’d always kept his pants on at the very least- most of the time his mask too, just scrunched up over his nose so Peter could kiss him.

So Peter wanted to take this moment to enjoy the view, as best as he could. His fingers ran down his chest, pushing the blanket off his abdomen, teasing along his navel. Wade shifted a bit, but didn’t wake up- mumbled once, but that wasn’t anything unusual. He was always talking to himself.

Peter didn’t care about the scars, about the discoloration of his skin. He wished Wade would just _get_ that- but he didn’t blame him for not. Couldn’t.

He sucked on his lower lip, thinking he should stop here, he’d gotten a peak, he could curl up and go back to sleep now, but-

Sucking in a breath, he pushed his hand further down, beneath the blanket, until his fingers were curling around the base of Wade’s cock. He felt so hot, heavy even though he wasn’t hard, and Peter’s cheeks were red thinking this had been _inside him_. He’d actually done it.

Still worrying his lower lip, he stroked gently, feeling his own belly growing tight as Wade hardened in his hand. He didn’t know what his goal was here- but he felt so stupidly _alive_ and his nerves still felt like they were buzzing, and there was a heat in his belly- oh god when had that gotten there? Had he just missed it when he woke up?

Wade pushed his hips up, arching a little, eyes remaining shut, and Peter pulled back- but only to fumble in the sheets, then reach the floor, find the bottle of lube from earlier. He settled back against the pillows, pouring some onto his fingers, and, lip bitten to the point that it ached, reached down and eased a finger into himself. He was inside with ease, and added a second, releasing his lip to suck in a breath, then covering his mouth with his free hand.

Wade’s breathing next to him gave Peter something to focus on- trying to emulate it, clone it with his own. He wanted to choke out sobs as his fingers moved inside himself, as he added a third and began to get that close-to-full feeling- not like when it had been Wade’s fingers tho, and definitely not like when it had been his cock. He inhaled, holding the breath as he fucked himself as best as he could, exhaling when Wade did.

He was glad he was still fairly stretched out, because he was sure he couldn’t handle this for very long, not quietly. Peter’s cock had seemed to harden the moment he was inside himself, and now there was a smear on his tummy from where his cock had rested, a streak of pre-cum. With a strangled whine, he pulled his fingers out, pouring more lube onto his palm and reaching for Wade’s cock, throwing the blanket aside and stroking him. A few quick pumps and he was slick, back to full mast, and Peter was sure what he was about to do was simple, brutal insanity.

He swung his leg over Wade’s waist, settling onto him. The man beneath him moved more, tossing his head, and Peter couldn’t take the time to breathe, to even think. Too afraid he’d lose his nerve.

Holding the base of Wade’s cock, Peter eased himself down onto it, unable to keep in the groan as he was stretched, filled again. The moment he was settled, he felt Wade pushing up into him, eyes snapping open in the dark.

“Wha-“ he cut himself off, groaning as Peter lifted himself, easing back down, feeling a tremor building in his spine already. Wade pushed himself up, onto his elbows, eyes wide as he took in Peter, still blissfully naked, with those wide eyes and that sleep tussled hair, his hard cock and the fact that yes, yes he was definitely riding Wade in that very moment. “ _Fuck Pete_.”

“Is this-ah,” Peter gasped, feeling Wade buck up into him, “o-okay?”

“Hell fucking yes.” Wade stared, wanted to reach out and grab at Peter’s hips, but doing so would mean he’d be flat on his back and wouldn’t get the show.

_And what a fucking show_.

_No way this is real life._

_We’re still dreaming, no way you woke up with Peter fucking Parker on your dick._

“Don’t talk to them,” Peter whined, his hands falling to Wade’s abdomen to steady himself. His fingers and palms were still slick. “ _Talk to me_.”

Oh Wade simply _had_ to be dreaming.

“About what, baby boy?” he teased, even though it was hard to remember how to talk at this point- Peter felt fucking _fantastic_. “How fucking _tight_ you still are?”

Peter groaned, eyes rolling slightly, and Wade grinned.

“Or how fucking filthy you are, waking me up like this?” He sacrificed a few glances to grab at his pillows, shifting about to prop himself up, his hips no longer rocking with Peter and making the brunet whine. It was worth it though- he had his hands now, _and the show_. He reached out, gripped at Peter’s thighs, squeezed the flesh and muscle, his thumbs rubbing little circles into his skin. “I can’t believe you, Spidey.”

“Hnnn, I-I thought you’d like it,” Peter gasped, worrying at his lip- but not stopping the way he’d rise up, only to slam himself back down on Wade’s cock. Coy little shit. Wade could eat him up.

“Oh, _I do_. But I didn’t expect it from innocent little _you_.” Those hands roamed up Peter’s thighs to his hips, gripping to help steady his movements, allowing Peter more fluid movements- causing louder moans.

“I-I’m not-“

“No, not _now_. I saw to that.” Wade’s grin was so smug that Peter almost wanted to punch him. Punch him and then kiss him and squirm like a whore right up against him. Yeah, that all seemed about right.

Peter gasped, fingers flexing on Wade’s stomach. His cock ached and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this, Wade staring at him- and then Wade thrust up off the bed, hit his prostate, and Peter screamed, arching up, hands scrambling along his own body. One wrapped around his cock, the other sliding up his chest, palm brushing his nipple, making him dizzy.

Wade aimed and hit that spot again, and again, and Peter was breathless, stroking himself with no rhythm, desperately, needing his orgasm more then he needed air. His other hand moved up, over his face, back into his hair, pulling as Wade hissed, “C’mon baby boy, I know you can cum.”

That was all it took. Peter cried out, body jerking as he came, clenching around Wade. Wade groaned, thrusting as best as he could through Peter’s orgasm, until the body seemed to teeter above him, panting. He moved quickly, grabbing him and pulling him down, rolling them over. He was back inside him before Peter could even adjust to having his back against the pillows, hunching over him. Wade seemed to cover him fully, hands sinking into his hair as he closed in and kissed him, pressed his tongue into Peter’s willing mouth as the boy’s legs wrapped around him, clinging as Wade fucked him to whatever senseless rhythm he could find.

He simply needed to drive into him, over and over again, needed to feel Peter shaking against him, wrapping around him and yet being so utterly engulfed by him. He tugged at Peter’s hair, loving every moan that came from his mouth into his own, the way he was over stimulated and shaking.

Wade was cumming before Peter had the chance to feel an ache growing in him, groaning into Peter’s mouth and clinging to him tighter. When he finally stilled, Peter let his legs unwrap from his waist, and Wade moved off of him, rolling onto the bed next to him, flat on his back as all the pillows seemed bunched behind Peter now.

“That. Was. Amazing.” He breathed, staring up at the ceiling for a moment, before he turned to look at Peter, who had his head tipped back, panting. “God _damn_ I didn’t know you have that in you, Petey. Jesus. I fucking swear. Are you real? Is this just some overly life-like wet dream? Gonna be one hell of a mess to clean up in the morning if it is.”

“Wade,” Peter said between pants,”Shut up.” Wade laughed, reaching his hand up, and Peter reached out, taking it, tangling their fingers together. The mercenary rolled over, onto his side, kissing Peter’s knuckles, the bone of his wrist, before nuzzling one thigh, letting his teeth drag gently across his skin. Peter relaxed, closing his eyes, feeling energy-less but so worth it.

“So, are we doing this again in the morning?” Wade asked, and Peter took his hand back, smacking the back of his head. He only laughed. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

“If you make me breakfast.”

“We can get breakfast burritos!” Peter groaned, rolling off the pillows, onto the mattress, facing away from Wade.

“I’m going back to sleep now.” He felt Wade shift behind him, before the man threw an arm around his waist, pulling him back against him. Peter squirmed a little, heaving a sigh as he fought with the pillows, trying to get comfortable. Behind him, Wade nuzzled the base of his neck, mouthing at it.

“Goodnight, baby boy.”

Peter smiled, despite himself, and reached a hand down, covering Wade’s on his belly. “Goodnight,” he whispered, “you annoying asshole.” He giggled as Wade’s teeth grabbed at his neck, full on laughter as the man behind him started chuckling too, not denying the claim. All he did was squeeze Peter tighter.

He was lucky to have this kid, and he knew it. Down to the boxes in his head, the ever ache in his body, the marrow of his bones. He might have shit luck at everything else in life- but right now, at whatever-this-sort-of-thing-was, he had all the luck in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I didn't butcher these boys too badly...


End file.
